


A Bloody Present

by LittleQueenie



Category: Hunter X Hunter, HunterXHunter, hxh
Genre: Blood, Genei Ryodan - Freeform, Ink, M/M, Tattoo, Tattoos, Yakuza, Yaoi, phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQueenie/pseuds/LittleQueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When joining the Genei Ryodan yakuza , it is required you get a tattoo to indicate you belong. For this, Feitan was chosen to help its members. A renowned Tebori tattooist, but not one with the best of tempers; and he finds other uses for the newest member when he visits to get his tattoo done (HisokaFeitan modern au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Present

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I have to get up in 4hours and I may have gone slightly mad 'cos I've had I want it that Way on repeat for the last two hours  
> I tried really hard not to make the title bsb related as well, and I'll probably hit myself for the puns I've made while writing this  
> BUT THAT ASIDE  
> This is a requested oneshot from someone who wanted to have Hisoka and Feitan in a modern setting tattoostudio. I was not objecting to this idea in the slightest.  
> Mehehehe  
> Oh, and Tebori artists are tattooists who don't use machine needles.  
> I hope you like blood~

_Feitan was a renowned Tebori tattoo artist in the city of Kyoto. The level of detail he was able to achieve with his hand-crafted tattoos and the patience he had with making these had attracted a lot of customers. The usual amount of roundtrips to have your back completely tattooed lay twice as high as normal, the rumored pain endured during this time was equally as much. But people still paid big money to have Feitan's art immortalized on their skin._

_By now it had come to the point where he did a pain-tolerance test first to determine if he needed to knock them out for the two or three hours at a time he worked on them. On top of that, he was affiliated with the Yakuza group Genei Ryodan, and partly because of this the waiting list to get his hands to work on you was long as hell; so it irritated him when someone walked in simply demanding to be worked on._

* * *

'I don't know why you were let past, but you either call or wait until I'm done here.' I looked up at the redhead casually standing in the door opening, and pulled the needles out of the customer underneath me at the moment. I didn't move away from him, and only sat back up on my knees on the plastic. I felt him shift in his position a little, but I kneed him in the side a little to make him stop moving. Meanwhile the man in the door opening only started to get amused at my reactions.

'Oh~? But I was told by the boss to stop by here, he said you'd make the time for a new member.'

'Tch.' He leaned his shoulder against the doorframe and crossed his arms. _It's not often that the Genei Ryodan has a new member, but I appreciate it if you don't just casually send them over, Chrollo._ 'You'll have to wait just like anyone else. I don't have a design for you.' I dipped the needles in the ink again and repositioned myself a little to continue my work. I probably won't be able to refuse this man in front of me, but I didn't like him so I wasn't going to simply let him lie down here and get the tattoo.

'Oh but you do, I'm replacing number four.'

'You sound like I should be impressed you killed the former number four.' That was the only way to take someone's place in this group, but number four had never really impressed me. That he'd lasted this long had surprised me the most.

The redhead laughed a little at that before continuing.

'I'll patiently wait in the other room.'

'You can wait a long time then.' From the corner of my eye I saw him pushing himself away from the doorframe and closed the door behind him. I refocused on the work on front of me and scowled. That man had taken me out of the flow; I can still finish with the same result, but it would take longer now. Phinks shouldn't have let him through, no matter the reason. He knows better than that.

'Should I return in three days?' I ignored the voice and simply kept going. I was going to finish this today, and no arrogant redhead was going to keep me from doing that. '… …' I heard a muffled scream seconds later when I increased the speed a little, but he kept laying still. _Good_. At least _you_ know how to behave here.

* * *

'Phinks, how many times do I have to tell you not to let anyone disturb me when I'm working, not even if you're shot and bleeding to death.' I ripped the mask off my mouth and threw it in his general direction. Moments later my client passed me and left the building. Next session would be his last.

'Oy! I can't exactly refuse an order from the boss.' He caught the mask and redirected it to a trashcan behind his desk.

'It's actually really easy.' I turned my eyes towards the man patiently waiting in a far corner, and my confused next client sitting next to him. 'I am not adjusting my schedule just for you, you can wait another three hours.'

'Not a problem.' He looked at me intently, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Apparently the boss is happy with Hisoka as a new addition, so you shouldn't delay it as much as you did last time.'

'Three hours actually mean three hours this time then.' I turned around again and waited for the woman with an actual appointment to follow me, catching the new mask Phinks threw at me. This was going to be a long day, and Chrollo would hear about this next time I'd see him.

* * *

For the first appointment for a tattoo, I would only need black for the outline – not that this tattoo had other colors either way - and I prepared it all within minutes, but in the meantime Hisoka was staring at me from the corner of the room, waiting. It made me want to hurt him.

'Take off your shirt and lie down.'

'Understood.' At the very least he did exactly as told, and Phinks had assured me he'd stay still during pain. I pointed him where he could lay his clothes and stood next to the fresh plastic covering the floor. I waited until he'd laid down, and he already folded his arm underneath his head, looking out in front of him. I set my legs on either side of him and looked straight down at his back. I may not have prepared enough black ink, his shirt made him look slimmer than he actually was.

I looked back over at the design and scowled. I don't like doing the same design twice. I will make an alteration.

'I've seen a lot of your work.' I looked a little higher and saw he'd turned his head, his eye gleaming.

'I don't need your small talk, just lay still while I do this.' I sat down on my knees and pulled the tray with needles a little closer.

'You're not drawing it out first?' Everything he said sounded like he wanted to provoke me.

'If you're familiar with my work, then you should know better.' I checked one of the needles and adjusted it a little before raising my mask and dipping in for the first ink. Knowing Chrollo, he wanted this done before tomorrow, but that wasn't going to happen. There's too much to ink, he'll have to wait.

'Will I be here all night?'

'I don't care about our boss, you're gone in three hours, and I won't see you 'till three days later.' He lowly chuckled, but I squeezed that out of him by pushing my knees more strongly in his sides. _'Stay still.'_

_'Understood.'_ He looked back out in front of him before I released some of the grip and decided to test his actual pain resistance first. I lay the inked needles down and grabbed a fresh one; sitting up and leaning over some more to prick in his right shoulder blade. I made the movement a couple of times before switching to different moves, and even switched needles in the middle of it – nothing elicited even a single reaction. I lay the blank needles away and started re-inking the first one before asking,

'Do you have a pain center?'

'I think I might notice if you'd stick a knife through me.' In his taunt he'd lifted his head a little, but I smacked that thing right back where it belonged. I had to admit that I didn't dislike it that he could take this without reacting – it made me curious to where his boundaries lay. _When will you react?_

'Didn't I tell you to lay still? I'm beginning now.' I let go of his head, and he adjusted it a little. When he started chuckling again, I had had about enough and lay my hand around his neck, leaning forward on it and stuck a still unused needle in front of him in the wooden floor. I leant down a bit more to whisper near his ear, 'I don't think you understand your situation. I am not obligated to make it look pretty just for you or the boss, the only things that need to be clear are the spider and the number four. You may think it's beneath me to create an abomination, but with someone I don't like, nothing's beneath me.'

'So this is where your reputation comes from.' He murmured with a hoarse voice through my grip. 'Do whatever you like.' He could feel his grin through my grip.

'You either have a bad sense of survival, or you're too confident in your skills. I am not beyond testing this.' I sat back up a little again and pushed the ink and prepared needles away – pulling a semi prepared one closer. 'How do you feel about some red in your design?' I let go of his neck and gave him the freedom to lean up on his elbows to look back at me. At this point I removed my mask and threw it in the general direction of the needles. This man wasn't going to get a drop of ink tonight.

I twirled the needle around in between my fingers a little before twisting it quickly and directly into the side of the same right shoulder, shoving a small hollow plate under it and letting the blood drip down on it. The only reaction I got to that from Hisoka, was an almost inaudible groan and a slight head movement. With the needle still in his arm, I stood up and got something from the shelve to make sure the color of the blood wouldn't spoil – this wasn't the first time I didn't like the person under me.

'You do this to all your clients?'

'Only the ones I like very much.' The dripping sound of his blood was music to my ears, and I got another couple of unused needles before walking back to him.

'You can prepare blood to ink?'

'Do you want to be engraved with your own blood?'

'Do I have a choice?' I looked down on him and returned an eerie laugh. _He had no choice in anything anymore_.

'You'll be pinned down to the floor in a couple of seconds, you tell me.' I sat one knee in the small of his back, and the other one next to him, first dripping the preparation in the already drawn blood, and prepared a couple of other small plates as well. It wasn't until I removed the needle from his shoulder that he reacted again.

'Hm~, I believe you do deserve a tip for these extra services of yours.' I felt the vibration of his excited voice through his skin.

'Your masochism will not end well with me.' I got the first needle out of the floor – digging my knee deeper in his lower back and eliciting more pleasurable sounds from him – and deliberated my next course of action. If he actually liked pain then I would be able to go far without him screaming for mercy, I think I like this. Hisoka noticed this change in mood before his mouth stretched into an even wider grin.

'Turn over.' I removed my knee from his lower back and grabbed his pierced shoulder to "help" him flip over. He smacked down with his arms wide, and saw he'd nearly knocked over the blood. 'Tch…' I shoved that one away before I grabbed both his hands and put them over each other, still holding them mid-air when I stuck the needle right through the palms, and shoved an empty plate under them before they hit ground. Meanwhile, Hisoka had arched his neck back and let out a moan in pleasure to this sensation. While the blood dripped from his hands, I prepared that as well before wanting to turn around and make sure his legs would stay in one place. From a man like him, I would be able to draw enough blood to make his entire tattoo. That was probably not allowed though, for the Genei Ryodan Chrollo had specified it needed to be black and nothing else.

'It's your lucky day, you're gonna get two tattoos for the price of one.' I already had a good design in mind to make along his neck, but Hisoka decided to distract me from that while I was still busy making sure none of the blood would go to waste.

He lifted his head a little and ran his tongue along my exposed neck before he whispered,

_'Just one needle?'_ He wriggled his fingers a little to draw some more attention to it, and I huffed amusedly at his actions.

'I can also cut off your tongue, but I don't think the boss would like that.' Once I'd finally prepared everything with his hands, I stood up and turned around, readying longer needles to pin his ankles together. But before I had the chance to lean down and do this, I felt Hisoka sitting up and kicked him back down. 'You stay there until I have enough blood on that plate. I need it for what I have planned.' I only half looked back, but kept my eyes on his face until I was sure he would stay down. He groaned in pleasure of this game, and for now he did as he was asked. Subsequently I placed two plates instead of one and pierced his ankles separately with a slight angle. If I wouldn't, I was going to damage something that wasn't easily repaired and the boss wouldn't be happy.

I walked around to the end of his feet and started preparing everything there as well. Up until now he'd only uttered pleasure with each and every sting, I wouldn't be able to actually make him scream some more without cutting something off, would I. Unfortunately that wasn't allowed, and I scowled down at my creation up 'till now. Well at the very least his blood is going to give me a beautiful red color.

I pocketed my hands and walked around him a little. Not even for a second were his eyes not on me.

'You bleed a good color.'

'Why thank you, do you have enough yet?' I stopped walking when I reached his wrists, and lifted them a little with my foot to check. Apparently that had been a mistake, because when I did he bent his fingers unnaturally and unpinned his own hands, aiming for the needle to penetrate my foot but I pulled away just in time. The thing landed firmly in the floor, and he got ahold of my ankle, unbalancing me. But it took him moving his feet and sitting up to grab hold of my waist as well to really pull me down and roll on top of me.

All of this happened within a second, and the first thing I did was check if any of the plates or actually prepared needles had suffered under this. After seeing all of it was still alright, Hisoka released pressure from my shoulders and casually got the needles out of his ankles as well. I looked up at him - there were several things I could do right now.

First of all, I really do not like this man on top of me, let this be clear.

'You really want me to dismember you, don't you.' He just smiled down on me and licked the blood off the needles from his ankles before throwing them aside.

'I really do enjoy the use of my arms and legs, so I'd rather you not.' However, besides the general dislike, he'd let himself be bled for red ink, and the plates still stood where they belonged. In half an hour I'd be able to use it on him with just a little more preparation.

'There's more I can cut off than just your arms or legs.'

'I'm rather fond of that as well.' The tone of his voice lowered considerably and he started licking the wounds on his hands as well. Meanwhile, the blood from his ankles was flowing down on the floor. That was not a big deal though, Phinks would just be working through the night again.

'How do you feel about breaking bones?'

' _Mmm~'_ He closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the thought before he leaned down on his hands next to my head. 'I have an assignment to take care of tomorrow, but I'm free after.' His eyes widened for a small second, only inches away from mine. I huffed at his reaction and the situation, _Chrollo has sent me a free toy to play with._

'Then I will just bleed you some more today, you have half an hour before I need to prepare those plates some more. Choose what to do in that time wisely.' I shifted my eyes for a moment while I grabbed hold of the needle that had held his hands together, and in that moment Hisoka let his tongue slide up my neck and to my ear. I let out a small sound of satisfaction before I laughed a little and scratched the needle along the inside of his upper arm. While I stuck the needle in the floor between his fingers, I stroke my fingers along the wound and felt the warm blood drip along my finger over my arm. I got annoyed when I noticed my shirt was catching the blood, and pushed Hisoka up to his knees to get rid of the piece of clothing.

_'Aah, this is better…'_ I looked delightedly at the smear that had been made on my arm before licking it up a little and looking back at the redhead. Everything about him screamed to be mutilated, and apart from actually doing permanent damage I was allowed.

At that point he licked some of the blood from his own arm and ran his tongue along my collarbone. I lifted my head for better access, and sat up on my knees.

' _Aah~ this is a much better night than I'd even imagined.'_

'Shut up, your voice ruins the moment.' I felt the vibrations of his laugh through his lips when he started sucking on my neck. He ran his bloody hands up my torso, and I arched my back in delight of that feeling. Noticing I liked this, he lay his cut around my back completely and pulled me against him. Being bigger than me gave him the advantage of being able to do this. My head landed next to his when he did this, and I started grazing my teeth along his neck before settling on his ear, and bit through the flesh. He moaned in pleasure when I did this, and felt he held back from commenting on it.

I let go of his ear the second he set his nails in my back, and scratched them down with just enough force to break my skin. That warm trail extended all the way down.

I lifted my hand to force his head up a little by the chin and licked around his neck to the other side. I felt my breathing increase a little when the force around my body increased. I let go of his chin when I reached where I wanted to reach and pierced his other ear as well.

_'You bleed well.'_ I felt the low laugh through vibration in his chest against mine.

'Don't bleed me too much, you still want to prepare some, don't you?' I got my hands in between us, and pushed him to the floor with a force that knocked the air out of him for a second before he started to laugh.

'I told you the sound of your voice ruins the mood, so stay quiet.' I repositioned myself to straddle him and scratched my nails down his sides, while my tongue trailed along down with them. I halted for a second when I reached his nipple and licked around it once before biting down on it and pulling it a little. Judging from his reaction, this was highly effective with him. His chest arched up at me, and he lay his arms above his head, letting me do whatever I pleased.

So I trailed to the other side and repeated my action before going further down. He lay his legs flat for me to be able to go all the way down. I took it he wasn't expecting a gentle treatment, so I pulled everything down in one swift motion.

'You're brave that you're letting me near here.' I looked up at him for a moment, but didn't let him react. I placed myself in between his legs, and grabbed hold of his half hard dick with one hand before flicking out my tongue at it and wrapping my mouth around it. All the while pinpointing all the places on his body where I could bleed him some more tonight.

Hisoka's legs raised a little again, and a not so subtle moan exited his throat that went down my own body as well. I closed my eyes and licked around his tip and pumped him a little, but not a lot was needed to make him completely hard. _You like pain a bit too much to be safe right now._

'You're too easy, that took no effort at all.' I said when I pulled away again. He laughed when he heard those words, and couldn't help but respond after all.

'Well, I have to let the blood go somewhere to not bleed out, don't I?' When he made that point, I stood up and kicked off the remainder of my clothes as well. Hisoka didn't sit up, but his head turned enough to look at me and send me a grin. I sat down on my knees over him again, and pulled him up by his neck with both hands. I pushed our foreheads together and positioned myself over him and let out a soft, eerie laugh before doing anything else.

_'I fucking hate your guts.'_ He laughed as well before I had the chance to move.

_'With how badly you want to bleed me, I thought you loved my guts.'_ I responded to this by slowly lowering myself over him, and the sharp in- and exhales of our breaths mixed in between us. I never prepare myself for this, I like it better without.

I'd closed my eyes in the process, and Hisoka made use of this by bringing a hand in between us and wrapped it around my dick. I lay my head next to his – right next to the smell of blood - and took up a slow rhythm while the redhead matched this with his hand. My breathing became more drawn out, and eventually I grabbed a tight hold of his torso; digging my nails in his sides to have that warm liquid all over my fingers during all of this.

I threw my head back a little when I found the right spot inside myself, and Hisoka stopped his hand movement for a second to let his fingers work around the tip. I let out a loud groan when all of these sensations mixed,

_'Aaah~'_ Hisoka's sounds started filling my ears as well. But when I put my head back next to his, I couldn't help but comment.

_'You've signed your death warrant for next time.'_ I started moving again afterwards and let out another loud noise when I hit the right spot again. Hisoka removed his hand from my cock and placed his hands on my hips, forcing me to go faster. I was amused by this and somewhere wanted to resist, but a bigger part of me was telling me to go as fast as the redhead wanted. I relocated my hands to his shoulders and latched onto them when I increased to the pace my body wanted and felt my breath get more ragged with each movement. I angled myself a little better so that my cock would rub against his abs a little. It was irregular, and I hated that, but the frustration felt good at the same time.

I started feeling Hisoka pulsing inside of me, and his voice was reduced to high pitched, squeezed out breaths before his body contracted, and his hands forced me to stay in one place. The pleased, drawn out moan wasn't enough for me though, and I forcefully removed his hands, pushing him down on the ground, and while he still lay squirming, I started up again before Hisoka would get too soft to reach anything inside of me. I was a bit surprised when his hand reached out to me again, and I leaned my hands down on his abs, hanging my head when I felt myself being pulled over the edge. I let out a final low breath and clawed into his muscles while he kept moving his hand until I'd ridden it out all over him. I licked my lips and removed him from me, sitting down on him slightly higher. I looked down at the results of our sex, and up at his face when he laughed contently before opening his mouth again.

'Are you going to use this for ink as well?' He stroke his finger across his chest and brought it to his mouth to lick it off.

'Don't be ridiculous, you can't possibly create enough for me to use to for anything.' I said with a grin before standing up to get some tissues, but I was beaten to that.

'I'll have to work all night again, don't I?' I heard Phinks' voice from the other side of the door, and opened it to take the tissues he already wanted to hand to me. I didn't even answer, tonight hadn't exactly been subtle. I took some for myself before throwing it to Hisoka who'd already sat up.

'Go take a shower to clean that off, I don't want it to mix with the blood.' His grin grew and his eyes narrowed, looking up at me.

'I can't wait to have a taste of your skills again.' He licked his lips before standing up and I pointed where he could clean himself. If I was going to bleed him again for some more ink, I still had a long night ahead. But at the very least with this red tattoo I had in mind, I was given all freedom.

Thank you for the present, _boss_. Intended or not.


End file.
